Characters
Main Characters *'Jack' is the new kid inn town. He's a good skateboader and an expert at martial arts which he learnt from his grandfather, who taught Bobby Wasabi. He is extremely loyal to his friends and always helps them when they are in need. He can't stand the smell of Blue cheese, which makes him puke and go dizzy. He is a great role model to his friends. He is convinced that Kim has a crush on him, but he also may have a crush on her in return. *'Milton Krupnick' is a skinny nerd who started taking karate to defend himself after people kept beating him up because he was taking French Horn lessons. He is oddly unaware of his own shortcomings and has an awkward sense of nerd-confidence. Milton is a genius and school subjects come naturally to him. He has a weird sense of nerd fashion. He got snacks for the dojo when they were gonna get smashed. His parents thought he was a baby bird when he was born. It doesn't appear that he has much confidence in himself. He also won the first Spelling Bee his school had. He wants to be known as a hero like Jack, who kicks butt so easily. *'Jerry Martinez' is a slightly offbeat teen, who has the ability to talk to dogs and can handle the nun chucks... badly. He thinks he can do anything. If the guys are lifting weights, he will load the machine with 5 times more than he is capable of handling and choke on the bar. He willaccept almost any dare and will usually hurt himself in the process. Jerry can speak Spanish perfectly. He wants to look like a tough bad-boy, but is loyal and serious when it comes to friendships. He's very confused. He was a lone wolf before he entered Bobby Wasabi. He is a great dancer, even inventing his own move called The Jerry. *'Kim Crawford' is a former member of the Black Dragons who quit after her Sensei cheated to win atournament. She is currently a member of the Wasabi Warriors, head captain of the Seaford Pep Squad, and she works for the school TV station as a reporter. She denies having a crush on Jack even though it is shown she does. She doesn't like it when people see her as just a pretty southern belle. She's just as tough as any of the guys and can go head to head with any of them. *'Eddie' is the sweet kid that stands out in a crowd even though he wishes to remain anonymous. He is a member of the Wasabi Warriors. His mother wanted him to take dance, but he de spises it. He attends Bobby Wasabi because he loves the sense of achievement. If the Dojo closes, he will have no choice but to return to Mrs. King's Dance Academy. His mother has told him that babies come from a pumpkin patch. Eddie seems to be afraid of embarrassment because he was blackmailed because of Truman, who had a video of him dancing with and kissing a punching dummy. He used to play the cello but hated it and quit. *'Sensei Rudy' is the over-the-top but well intentioned owner and sensei of the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. He is a huge Bobby Wasabi fan and he will do anything possible to keep the dojo open. He was once a top amateur martial artist but was sidelined by an injury and, for a time, lost his fire to compete. After hitting rock bottom, Rudy took his entire life savings and bought a Bobby Wasabi. He is kind of wacky and gross. Recurring Characters *'Marge', the school's lunch lady, who also takes classes at the dojo. *'Lonnie', the owner of Reptile World, and Rudy's frenemy. He has a pet Brazilian Monkey Lizard named Leanor. He also lives with his mother. *'Bobby Wasabi', owner of the Bobby Wasabi dojo, and an international movie star. *'Falafel Phil', the owner of the restaurant, Falafel Phil's, He is somewhat good friends with Rudy and has a pet goat named Tootsie. *'Joan', a security guard at the mall and crazy of discoveries such as the Pocket Ninja she is also known to be a very good rapper. *'Sensei Ty', the Black Dragon's master and rival of the Wasabi Warriors. *'Frank', the leader of the Black Dragons, is claimed to be 19 and still in the Seventh Grade Special guest *'Truman', the school prankster. (Dummy Dancing) *'Arthur, '''the spoiled son of the man who owns Bayview Strip Mall. (Dojo Day Afternoon) *'Smooth, a good dancer who steals Jerry's dance moves. (All the Wrong Moves) *Ricky Weaver, Kim's former crush. (Ricky Weaver) *Duke, a professional board breaker who harbours a strong disliking for Jack. (Breaking Board) *Kai, Jack's cousin and long lost nemesis. (Kickin It in China) *Brody''', a boy who previously tried to gain entrence into the Black Dragons dojo. (The Wrath of Swan) Category:Browse Category:Main Cast Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 1 Galleries Category:Seasons Category:Episode Guide Category:Teens Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Males Category:Friendship Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Episode Galleries Category:Pairings Category:Character Galleries Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:General wiki templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Images